Treegate Was More Than Just A Walk In The Woods
by fitzgerald1
Summary: The leader of the free world was a mess. He wasn't sleeping or eating. But he was drinking and neglecting the country. His chief-of-staff said he was ticking. He had split from his mistress and he was aimless. Who in the hell loved a mistress to distraction? His chief-of-staff sets up a meeting between the lovers hoping to alleviate some Presidential stress. This started as a short
1. Chapter 1

Treegate: A Short Story

President Grant and Olivia Pope have ended their affair, but it is hardly over. Both have tried to get on with their lives but they both know it is not working. Olivia has started seeing an old flame and Fitz and Mellie are at least on speaking terms. But how does one move on from the love of your life? You don't. You cannot sleep. You can barely do your job. You have a very short fuse. You are ticking. You are about to explode. So says Cyrus Beene, White House Chief of Staff. He knows of the illicit affair between the star-crossed lovers and what its demise has done to the President.

With the help of the Secret Service (SS) Cyrus devises a plan for the two ex-lovers to meet on the hunting trail. He knows they both still love each other so he is hoping this meeting will at least take the edge off of the President's mood. The man is the leader of the free world for Christ's sake. He has to snap out of it. The SS picks Olivia up and delivers her at Cyrus' request.

Olivia came but she is livid. He can't just summon her like before. They are done! She is sitting in the SS car fuming. She sees him walking up and her heart nearly stops. Why can't she stop loving this man, why? She is going to refuse to get out of the car. She will not talk to him. She won't.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is livid. He has recently seen pictures of Olivia and an old boyfriend and they have incensed him. His jealousy where Olivia is concerned is all consuming. No matter they have broken up. No matter he is married, she is his. He has tried to get her out of his system but he can't. He loves her for Christ sakes. Why won't she come back to him? Cyrus said he should talk to her and maybe he should. She is so feisty and that business of hers is going to get her into big trouble one of these days. Maybe today is the day he can talk some sense into her.

He has not seen her for months other than in those goddamned pictures with Edison Davis. The thought of another man touching her was killing him. He wanted to tear the man apart limb by limb. He walked up to the car and stood there. The sight of her warmed his heart. But the anger was still there. She would not even acknowledge he was there. "Get out of the car," he stated emphatically. She still did not move. "Get out of the car." Nothing. "Get out of the damned car Olivia!" He had never shouted at her, but he was at a limit.

Why is she here? It is over between them. She knew it should have never started. But she had loved him so much. She went for it, the painful devastating love of an affair. She wouldn't try to minimalize what they had. It was wonderful. Fitzgerald Grant III was it for her. He had become her entire world. He loved her like no one else had. Every waking moment had become about him. She sat by the phone

waiting for him to call. She lived for their stolen moments. Sure he had given her all he could. He was married with children and he was the President of the United States. He had said he would give it all up for her; she had been so tempted to let him. But what if he came to hate her afterwards and left her. Everyone that has ever claimed to love her eventually left her. She could not face that with Fitz. She had ended it, so why was she here?

He was screaming at her. Fitz the gentlest man she knew was screaming at her. He was mad as hell obviously. She looked at him then and she saw so much pain mirrored in his eyes. She almost ran to him, but what would it solve? She just looked at him and got out of the car. He went to the trunk of the car and came back with a pair of boots. Yes they were hers; they had taken many walks seeking stolen moments. Wonderful moments that she relived in her head night after night. She loved him but she just couldn't do it anymore.

She followed him to a place to sit down and he pulled off her shoes as he had done so many times before but he was not as gentle as he usually was. He is angry with her. He glares at her, she glares at him. He laces up the boots and expects her to just follow him like a puppy. She doesn't budge. He implies if she doesn't get up he will get her up himself. She gets up. "Where are we going?" Hunting he says. "Hunting,?" she says. He heads out taking a gun. She inquires does she get one? His answer is no. So begins their walk.

They walk, they talk. Neither is really paying that much attention to topics. There is a certain topic about one of Olivia's clients and National Security. It is all meaningless chitchat because all this is really about is two people that love each other and have not seen each other for months. She had asked him if her being here was personal, he had denied it. Angrily he walks on seething, yes this IS personal. But he would never admit it!

She calls to him to stop walking. This has gone on long enough. Long ago they had begun to communicate without words. She looks at him and says with her eyes. I love you Fitz, only you. But you are married and the President, we had to stop. He looks at her, so lost in his love for her and consumed by jealousy. With his eyes he says I Iove you too Olivia, only you. The thought of another man touching you, it is killing me. I AM married, I AM the President, but I can't stop; I won't.

Olivia momentarily forgets she is trying to end this affair. She beckons him with her eyes. "Come to me." Fitz comes to her and embraces her. They kiss. All bets are off. He did not want this to go sexual but God he had missed her. He wanted her with a passion and she had called him to her. She wants him too. He is holding her again. His hands are gliding across her body touching anything he can. He pulls

open her blouse and lifts up her bra. He begins to lick and suckle at her breasts. His erection is grinding into her. The relief he feels to have her in his arms again is energizing him. He feels a need to be deep inside her. His need for her is overwhelming him. It is proprietary. It is primal.

The Secret Service has seen this type of scene played out numerous times before with the POTUS and Olivia Pope, so they turn their heads and give them privacy. They knew the presidential marriage was a sham. They also knew about his relationship with Olivia Pope. Their job was to protect the President not judge him. So that is what they did.

The POTUS and Olivia Pope are backed against a tree fully clothed. His erection is settled between her legs and he is creating a friction that is remarkably sensual. Liv is responding to him pressing her core into him. She can feel her juices flowing from her. "Touch me Liv," he pleads. She puts her hand between them and runs her hands up and down his length. "Livvie I have missed you so much. God I need you, I love you," he rasped. "Fitz oh Fitz, I love you too. I want you too, but we can't do this," she says as she is kissing him and rubbing his erection.

Their minds are momentarily lost. He starts to undress her. He wants in. He wants to feel her around him. He imagines her collapsing around him as she comes; he wants to be inside her. His hand is in her pants. Her panties are soaked. He touches her and she is so wet. She wants him inside of her now so badly. She moves freely against his hand. For the love of God, she needs this. She opens her eyes seeing bright blue sky and SS standing in the shadows. What in the hell are they doing?

Olivia regains her senses first and halts where they would have gone backed against a tree. Her blouse is open her breasts exposed glistening and tender from his kisses. She closes her blouse and pulls her pants closed. "I am not yours," she cries. But she is. "This is over," she says. But it is not.

Mean while he watches her turn and go. He doesn't call to her, he wants to, but he doesn't. There is desolation in his eyes and a pain in his heart. Still hard as stone he adjusts himself and takes a deep breath. What in the hell was he thinking? Obviously he has lost his mind. Liv must think him the most base of men. Would he really have fucked her against a tree? Damn it had been so long and he wanted her so badly. Would he have really gone there? His erection deflates and so does his heart.

As she rides back to Washington, DC her heart is heavy. She has just left the only man she has ever truly loved. She can't have him because he is married to someone else. There was a time she would have gone there. She would have taken her pleasure with Fitzgerald Grant III, POTUS, right under that tree. They had been deeply in love and reckless at times, she knew that. But how else does one conduct an illicit affair with the President of the United States of America? They weren't all about sex but they had concluded from the onset that the best sex they had ever had was with each other. She couldn't keep

her hands off of him and he was the same way about her. Fitz could go all night if she would let him. Damn it stop thinking about him, you ended it, didn't you?

As he rides back to Washington, DC his heart is heavy. The only woman he has ever truly loved has rejected him yet again. Why, because he is married with children of course? And this goddamn Presidency. He should have walked a year ago. But he let Olivia sway him. They would have been building their lives together by now. How could he really be all he could be as President when it was keeping him from the one thing he wanted most in this world?

And he still had his father issues. How could he still hate a dead man so much? Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II aka "Big Jerry" had been dead almost three years and he wished he were alive so he could kill him himself. He had known he didn't love Mellie, so why in the hell did he go through with it? Then he allowed children to be brought into the farce. He loved his children. They were innocent victims that had been dragged into this mess.

He just wasn't sure he could do this much longer. What if Liv gave up on them and really turned to someone else? No he wasn't going to go there he could not bear it. They had not spoken of it since their so-called break-up, but Liv had promised to wait for him. He intended to hold her to that promise regardless of where they were right now. God this fucking life of his was no life at all if Olivia was not in it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had been back to the White House for several hours just roaming aimlessly. That encounter in the forest at Camp David had all but killed him. Rejection from Olivia on any level just took all his life energy away. They loved each other, so why in the hell was this so hard. Shit, everyone in the fucking world had an affair successfully except him. He had started this one because he could not help himself.

From the time he was eight and heard his mother's pitiful cries and realized his father was the cause, he had vowed not to be like him. Whatever his father had done to take the light from his mother's eyes he would never do it. The pitiful wailing when she sounded like a wounded animal was the absolute worst.

"Mommy what's wrong," he would ask. "Let me kiss you on the nose and make it go away Mommy. Please don't be sad."

"Little Jerry, your father he doesn't love me. I don't think he ever did. He is out every night with that woman. He has made a mockery of our marriage. He is an awful man," she said between tears.

"But I love you Mommy with all my heart. I am here with you every night. I will keep you safe. You don't need him. I am the man of the house."

And he had tried to be the man of the house. His father's indifference did not just envelop his mother he had no use for him either. No hugs, no words of praise for his accomplishments, nothing but harshness and the back of hand if he dared to contradict him. He had tried so hard to get him to notice him, to see him. He begged him to take him places with him, to come to his little league games, to come to hear him sing, nothing.

One day out of the blue he said yes to him coming with him to his office. He had always bragged to everyone that his father was the Governor of their state. He wanted to know what his father did. He was so happy. In his mind he would grow up to be just like his father and become Governor of this great state.

His father had introduced him to everyone in the office as his son Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He told them all about his accomplishments; how smart he was, about his extraordinary singing voice, and how well he played ball. He seemed so proud of him. Then he sent Joseph his bodyguard to buy him some comics to read and he left him sitting at his desk until lunchtime. After lunch Joseph walked him around the state capitol grounds and he met some of the State Senators and Representatives. It was an interesting day after all little Jerry loved politics.

They returned to his father's office and it was more of the same. His father's secretary had been in and out of the office all day and if the truth be told his father seemed to like her a lot. They smiled at each other and he was always touching her. The day had come to an end and he was actually sorry. His father had not been warm and loving but at least he had noticed him and actually had some conversation with him.

"Jerry I want you to walk down to the lounge and get you a soda okay? And you see that chair down there; sit in it until I come for you. I have a very important meeting for the next hour and I do not want any interruptions, am I clear?" he stated emphatically.

"Yes Father, I understand," he had said and he sat and began reading his favorite a Superman comic book. He read another and another. He was tired of Superman now and he wanted to go back to the mansion.

He checked his watch; it had been longer than an hour. He was bored and hungry. He wanted to go to their quarters. Joseph was nowhere to be found. Surely the meeting would not go on much longer. He got up and walked to the closed office door, he walked in. "Father? Father?" He had called out. No one was in there. The adjoining door to his secretary's office was closed. He went over and turned the knob, it was locked.

And then he heard the moaning and groaning and the slapping sounds. "Tell me how much you want it" he heard his father say very clearly. A woman screamed, "I want it Big Jerry, I want it all. Fuck me hard Big Jerry. Suck them hard, bite them." He should have gone back to the chair sat down and waited for his father but he didn't. His father was having sex with his secretary. He had read all about sex and wondered why in the world people did it.

Again he should have gone back to his chair and stayed there until his father came for him. Instead he put his ear to the door and listened to it all. At one point he thought his father had killed her and that his father may have hurt himself as well. But then he heard the secretary say, "Jerry don't ask me to do this again in the office. We have an apartment." His father responded, "I know that Shelia. I pay for that damned apartment remember? You teased me all day today, rubbing up against me and touching me. Expect to be fucked when that happens."

He ran from the office and back to the chair. So his father loved his secretary and not his mother. He picked up his Superman comic and pretended to read. His father finally came out of his office. He walked up to him and said what a good boy he had been and maybe he would bring him to the office every Friday. Not if his life depended on it would he return here!

He had gone home and told his mother what a nice time he had. At dinner that night he informed his parents he no longer wanted to be called Little Jerry or even Jerry. He wanted to be called Fitz short for Fitzgerald. "Why," his parents had asked. "Because I want my own identity," he stated and went back to eating his Beef Wellington.

His father did ask him to come to his office again but he would never go there again until after he himself became Governor. When he became Governor one of the first things he did was have that office gutted and redone before he ever crossed the threshold. All of the offices of his secretaries, administrative assistants, and aides were out front. His own office door was never to closed unless at his request and it was never to be locked.

But now he was embroiled in an affair of his own something he swore on his life he would never do. It was against every principle every vow he had made to himself. He had led a life of undeniable morality. He had promised his mother he would never be like him. He had married a woman he did not love and had planned to do the right thing. They had started out compatible enough. Their sex life had been okay. In the beginning she had seemed to be an active participant and then she just seems to do it because he asked her. She was basically #OneWayMellie and she had absolutely no oral skills.

And then about 13 years ago she just wanted out of any sexual involvement. She had the audacity to suggest they have sex twice a year and fool that he was; he went along with it for several years. Those encounters were the worst sexual experiences of his life. They were meaningless without any emotion except for his orgasm which had taken him longer and longer to achieve. She wanted nothing from the encounter she said and she would just lie there. As he said oral sex held no fascination in giving or receiving. Eventually he could not even get an erection with her so he was glad to discontinue the farce.

She seemed to be encouraging him to take a mistress but he did not. He had said he would not become his father, but now he had become Big Jerry in a sense. He had a mistress technically, but Olivia was no mistress to him, he loved her. God this tangled web he was in he wanted out. He wanted a divorce but he had allowed Liv to talk him out of it. And now she would not be with him because he was still married.

What in the hell did she want from him. He knew she loved him. A man just knows that shit. You feel it you can see it, you do not have to be told. Hell if she did not want him to divorce Mellie why could they not go on as they had. Stolen moments were better than no moments at all. Why could she not see that?

They had made love in that closeted area of the forest before. She had welcomed him in. She had loved the excitement and danger of it all. They had to be selective about the secret service details it was true. But Tom was his most trusted agent. He would do anything for him including aiding and abetting his affair with Liv. Every since he had seen he and Liv in the Oval they had an understanding. He had told Tom how much he loved her. Tom never blinked and eye and said, "I know sir."

Now sitting at his desk he was torn up inside. He wanted to at least talk to her. He wanted to say he was sorry he needed to apologize. He picked up his phone and dialed the number to the private phone he had given her. Did she even carry it now that they had supposedly broken up? She had basically said until your term is complete and you no longer have a wife don't call me. It was ringing and ringing. She was not going to pick up. He let the air he was holding in his lungs out and was about to hang up when he heard her.

"What?"

The Apology

"Olivia, I am sorry. It was Cy's idea to bring you there. He thought it would help me come from the dark place I have been in. When I found out what he had done instead of chastising him I reveled in it because I wanted to see you. I miss you Olivia. I love you. You are right, all of it was personal. I know you are seeing Edison Davis again and it is very hard for me. Knowing another man is touching you is killing me Olivia it is unbearable. I know I am married and have no right to ask anything of you, I know that. But it is still the way I feel, again I am sorry.

You called me to you Olivia with your eyes; I heard you and I came to you. Having you in my arms, you have no idea what I was feeling. When we kissed I lost it. When I am near you I want you I want to be as close to you as I can be. It is not just about sex with us you know that. But I won't deny I wanted to be inside you, I won't. I see you and I want to claim you.

We have had some not so private moments because of our unique situation. We have made love in cars, bathrooms, closets, offices, on desks, against walls, on floors, occasionally even a bed and yes outside in the open with the sun shining on us. We know better, we know it is wrong. But Liv I would not take back any of those moments. They are etched on my heart. They are my lifeline.

Having you in my arms again was what I had been praying for. Once there I needed you so much Liv. The feel of your body next to mine, it overwhelmed me. Your scent, your breast in my hand and mouth, I just lost it. Please forgive me for trying to make love to you against that tree. You deserve so much better than that. It was crass and did little to let you know how much I love and cherish you. Every moment I have with you is almost biblical. I would never choose to offend you I hope you know that. Please Livvie forgive me!

Other than his voice there has been complete silence on the line. He could hear her breathing, but nothing else not a sound. How the hell did he fuck up so badly?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was not saying a word. He had lain out his apology as best he could. She knew he loved her with his entire being. Simply because she had called a halt to their relationship did not stop the feelings or the need he felt. She had implied that since they had been broken up at the time that he had no right to kiss her to attempt to make love to her. She had said she wasn't his, but it had not felt like she wasn't his. She had fit into his arms perfectly and her response had been what it always was. She was eager and loving. She loved him and during lovemaking she let it all come out and he gloried in it. What was he supposed to do, she had called him?

Their communication had always been over the top. They seemed to know what the other was thinking. They finished each other's sentences. They often spoke with just their eyes. He had gone to her because she had silently called him to her. He admitted he had taken it to the next level almost immediately but his only excuse was that he loved her he missed her and what they shared. He had not moved on. He and Mellie had gone back into a compatible existence but he had not sought intimacy with her, she knew he and Olivia were on the outs and she was giving signals that she would be willing to sleep with him now that he was not involved with his "whore." Liv was no whore and Mellie knew it. Apparently saying that she was gave her some sort of satisfaction. He did not know where he and Olivia were going but he and Mellie had no future. He saw absolutely no reason to get involved sexually with her ever again. Would he ever be able to be with another woman and not wish she were Liv?

She had listened intently to every word he had said and tears were flowing freely from her eyes. Why had she gone to his room that first night? Because she loved him of course and she wanted to share her body with him. She wanted the love she felt played out. He had been telling her without saying a word that he loved her. And somehow she knew it would be different with him, that making love with him would change her forever, and she had been right. She had never known such sexual fulfillment. He took her places she had not known possible.

He was right she had called him to that tree. Her body had been on fire walking with him through those woods. Watching him walk had always been a turn on. He gave off pheromones all over the place. Plus she knew this entire thing had been personal. He was angry because she had dared to move on with Edison. He was married and he had a wife he could fuck anytime he chose to and it angered her. Of course he said they had a celibate relationship but Mellie always implied to her that she was still sleeping with HER husband. HER husband, he belonged to someone else. He was the POTUS and no matter what he said you can't just divorce the very white FLOTUS and profess your love for a Black woman and not expect to be vilified. He had said over and over again he would face anything for her, even give up the Presidency. But she was afraid and she always ran when it seemed he would really do it. She was afraid he would come to hate her for it. He wore the crown; he was the most powerful man in the world. To give all that up to be with her, it frightened her!

"Liv are you there, talk to me please. Say something," he pleaded. There was nothing but silence. What else could he say? She knew he still loved her. Nothing would change that. He just wanted to know that she had forgiven him. "Liv, please say something." It was then he heard the sniffing and crying. The crying gradually became louder and louder. Goddammit. "Liv please don't cry. None of what I said was to make you cry, none of it. I love you Olivia. Please I would never choose to consciously hurt you. Shit, I am coming over there," he stated.

"No Fitz you can't. I am so sorry for letting you hear me breakdown but this is so hard. I love you too more than anything. But we should not have happened. It was wrong and we knew it. We had to end it Fitz. Sooner or later we were going to slip up and get caught. I don't want to hurt you or your family. Your children are old enough now to be hurt by this. I know you love me but it had become too much. Mellie knows and she is angry and volatile. We don't know what she may do. The hardest thing I ever did was to write you that resignation letter and walk out of your life. But I had to Fitz, I had to," she moaned.

He could tell she was still crying. Olivia Pope did not cry. "Please Olivia let me come to you. Let me comfort you. Let's talk face to face. We can work something out. We love each other. Please Olivia, I need to see you," he pleaded.

"Don't tempt me Fitz, this has been so hard. But we have no choice we had to let this end. We have to and you know it. It is not just about us it never has been," she said with complete dejection.

His anger was back she could feel it. But she was right. "Fitz don't be mad with me, I am doing this for you, your family, and your Presidency," she said.

"This goddamned Presidency, Liv stop it. You know I would give it up for you. The kids would survive a divorce like any other kids would. You just don't love me enough to try''

She cut him off. "Stop it Fitz, let's not do this. You know how much I love you. Let's not tear each other up because we started something we shouldn't have. All those years Mellie denied you sexual intimacy you refused to break your marriage vows until I came along. You are good man Fitz. Lay your corruption at my feet. I saw what was happening between us and I still stayed on because I was selfish and did not want to sever our connection. That night in Atlanta you gave me an option and I selfishly took the one that endangered us all. I am so sorry Fitz. This is all my fault," she was crying again.

"Please Liv let me come to you tonight. I would just hold you, whatever you want. I need to see you. Just one minute Liv," he was begging.

"Fitz no you cannot come here! We need to end this phone call. I hesitated to answer because we can never go back. We love each other but we just have to let it go. We have to. It hurts so much Fitz knowing you are with her."

"Liv there is nothing between me and Mellie other than our children. I didn't touch her for over ten fucking years, why in the hell would I seek her out now that I have known you, now that I have loved you, now that I know that sex before you was not sex at all? Come on Liv, I share a house with her not a bed and you know it," he said desperately.

"You are still married to her Fitz. She knows about us and she has made me feel so low down. I was taking off my clothes for you smiling at her and loving her children. It was wrong so wrong. I know you don't love her and your marriage was dead long before I came in the picture, but she has targeted me as the enemy and the cause of everything wrong between you two. She is maniacal about it. I have never been a mistress before Fitz I don't like the feeling," she sighed.

Cutting her off she said, "Olivia don't! You know you are not a mistress to me. I don't know what Mellie has said to you but it is all a ploy because she realizes that I truly love you. There is a war going on between us, it is decades old. And now she will use you as a pawn. She has used our children for years and now it is you. Listen to me I will get her out this, permanently. I want a divorce you know that. I only stopped the proceedings because you asked me to. Don't punish me for doing what you asked."

"I am not punishing you Fitz. I am trying to save you from yourself. I can't let you give up your dream for me. It would come back to haunt us I know it, she cried.

His voice had lowered he was very agitated. "You are my dream Liv, you are all I have ever dreamed." Let's go back to what we had then. I don't want to live a life without you. We could make it work. I will make it work. I need you to stop seeing Edison Livvie, it is killing me. You promised to wait for me if I stayed in office and not go through with the divorce; you did say that didn't you?"

Exasperated she said, "I did say those things Fitz, but it is so hard being all alone, no physical contact. This thing with Edison it is separate from us. It is sexual but you know it is not what we have had you have to know that. You can't expect me to be celibate for years Fitz that's not fair."

"Nothing about this is fair. But I don't want that son of a bitch touching you. I want to be the one satisfying your body Liv. I want to be the one deep inside you hitting your g-spot. I want to fuck until you can't walk. I want to taste you and lick your honey pot dry. It should be only me making you come and you screaming my name. You are mine Livvie. You promised me," he said angrily.

"For the love of god stop this! You know I love you, only you. It has been like that for almost four years. Nothing has changed. Every road I take leads to you Fitz. It doesn't matter who would touch me or where, no one can compare to you. The love between us sends our lovemaking to another level and you know that. I was only trying to find some peace Fitz. I miss you too. I miss the things you make me feel. I miss the things you do to my body. God I miss you," her voice was shaky and tears were rolling down her face.

"Then let me come to you Livvie. Let's talk about where we are again. Let's set the ground rules. I know I am asking a lot but I need to know you are there Olivia. I need to know you believe in us. You have to know I will give it all up for you Liv, all of it. Without you, being the President doesn't mean shit to me. You know that don't you? Some of his anger had diminished.

"I do know that Fitz and it frightens me. But I love you so much. I want to be with you too. But you cannot come here. Edison may get back tonight and" she was saying before he cut her off.

"Then come to me, come here to the White House. Please Liv come here I need to see you. I've been lost without you. I'll send Tom for you. Please baby please!" He was begging like Eddie Levert from the O'Jays, but he was desperate.

She had gone to the White House before when he had asked her to. Tom had come for her and she had gone because she loved him more than anything and she still did. They needed to talk in person. She had called him after resigning and explained what she could. He had just listened and not said a word. She knew he was hurting but so was she. They had been in an impossible situation and someone had to be the voice of reason. She had asked him if he understood and he said nothing. She continued to hold the phone like a life line, still dead silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, He rattled off the days he had until the end of his term and said, "Will you wait for me Olivia, until my presidency is over? Can I at least get you to promise me that much? And before you answer I want you to know that your sleeping with Edison is very painful for me but I can understand it. And you are right I haven't the right to ask you to do anything. But if you love me I hope you will wait for me.

She had said "Yes" without preamble or anything else and immediately and hung up the phone. Olivia was still running from them. Would she never see that no matter what they belonged together?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He kept looking at the phone trying to will her to call him back. It didn't happen. He threw the phone across the room and smashed it. What if she tried to call him back? He would not sweat it; she would not call him back! She was stubborn to a fault. Plus she knew how to reach him on every phone he possessed. She had full access to him, if she wanted to call him she would.

It had been over an hour and she still sat staring at that phone trying to will him to call her back. He was angry and she knew he wouldn't call. She had started back up with Edison because she was all alone and desperate for a connection to another human outside of the OPA environment. She loved them Abbey, Harrison, Quinn, Steven and Huck. They were her family of sorts, but she couldn't tell them of her affair with the President. She didn't want them looking at her differently, condemning her.

Edison said he still loved her and that she should call him. She did and now he had a key to her place and thought it was a license to fuck her when he got the urge. He was younger polished, successful and a US Senator. And he was Black and he could offer her more than stolen moments. But she knew she didn't really love him. She took him into her body for the release he gave her but he wasn't Fitz.

Her body had been on high alert since she had returned back from that walk in the woods with Fitz. She was tuned into him. She was remembering the things he had said and done against that tree. She was remembering the things she had wanted him to do to her. Her panties were damp. Her nipples had peaked when he had said those sexual things to her hours ago and they still were pebble hard. She would close her eyes and she could see him pumping into her telling her how much he loved her. She was on fire. She could get in the tub and give herself some relief but it would never be enough.

He was standing there frustrated as hell. There was a small little room within the Oval camouflaged by a wainscot panel and an American president. He pushed the panel and walked in. He had picked up the phone he had thrown and placed it back together. The thing still had a dial tone after the abuse he had put it through.

There was a bed and two desks one with everything he needed to still be POTUS and another with his personal stuff on it including his favorite picture of Olivia. Here he was who he really was. There was a fully stocked bar mostly with his favorite scotch, some Stella Artois and some sweet red wine for Liv. There was an armoire with a couple of presidential changes of clothes for him if for some reason he could not get back to his quarters to dress.

He remembered the first time he had shown the little alcove to Liv she was shocked. But she had fallen into his arms and they had made the sweetest love. It was a good thing the room was sound proof because Livvie was a screamer. He had to readjust himself just thinking about it. He pulled off his shoes and had lain on the bed and thought of her. How in the hell would he get her back?

Apology Accepted

He heard the ring. There were at least seven phones in here excluding his cells. He looked at the night stand and he could see the light and hear the vibration. He sat straight up; his heart pumping hard, his breathing had accelerated. He dared to look at the screen. It said Miss Inappropriate, Olivia was calling. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said back.

"Fitz I can't come to you and you can't come to me. But I wanted you to know I do love you and I wish with all my heart we could be together but we can't be not now. No matter where I have gone or with whom, it has always been you. No one can touch my heart because it is filled with you. Please don't be angry with me, try to put yourself in my shoes. We can't go on as we had before; Mellie is out for blood, yours and mine. She would serve us up to the press and you know it, I don't want that," she said with a heavy heart.

"Olivia I could handle Mellie if you would let me. I could divorce her, I know you say no to that, but I have other methods to get her to stand down. Frankly I am so tired of this conversation. I want to be with you anyway I can Liv. I love you with all my heart. What are we going to do?" He was rubbing his hands back and forth through his curls. He was frustrated as hell.

"Fitz let's just be here for tonight. You know we can't physically be together it could ruin us both right now. Please don't be angry with me, please don't hate me," she pleaded.

"I could never hate you Liv you know that', he muttered exasperated. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. I want to make babies with you. That's what I want Olivia.

"I want that too Fitz, I do. I want to be your wife sleeping with you every night. I want your babies planted inside me growing. You cannot imagine my dreams of us and our children, Fitz. I love you so much," her voice was quivering. "Where are you Fitz?"

"In the alcove, why?"

"Make love with me Fitz. like we used to when we couldn't physically be together. Talk to me. Tell me all the wonderful things you are going to do to me when we get together. I am burning for you Fitz. I am wet and wanting you to fill me up. I need to imagine your mouth exactly where I want it. Your hands, all of you. Please Fitz talk to me," she said desperately.

He loved their their phone sex it was hot as hell. But he wanted to be inside her body, inside her head. He needed to get her to see that they did not need to wait, they could have it now. But she had let Mellie into her psyche and she wasn't budging for the moment. The good news was she had called back and she had wanted him in her life and she wanted him sexually. He had become hard as stone listening to her telling him she was wet and burning for him. God he loved her and anything she wanted he would give it to her, so what was he waiting for!

"Where are you sweet baby? And what are you wearing?"

"I am lying on my bed in the black lace and leather set you bought me for Christmas. I couldn't wait Fitz I started without you. I am pinching my nipples making them hard and peaked just like you like them. And I am rubbing that little leather knot on my thong back and forth across my nubbin and it feels so good. Fitz please let's go, I need you!" she said panting.

"Stop doing it Livvie. You called me to lead you where you want to go. We are in this together but I am calling the shots tonight Livvie, let me take us there. Take everything off. I want you naked when I tell you how this is going to go," he said like the leader he was. He gave her a couple of minutes while he stripped down to his Zimmerli boxers. He laid on the bed and according to Olivia one of her favorite "soldiers" stood at attention. "Are you naked?" He was imaging her brown skin, so sleek and smooth available to his touch only.

"Yes, "she stated. She was on fire. She wanted him here with her. She wanted him moving deep inside of her. She was halfway there before she made the phone call. It wasn't going to take much to send her over the edge. His voice was more or less a catalyst to fuck.

Talking very very slowly he said, "Lie on your back and open your legs for me. I love to imagine your pink pussy Olivia. I love sliding myself in and out of it as your brown pussy lips just swallow me whole. Touch yourself Livvie, with two fingers in and out, in and out. Imagine me sucking your honey from you and using it to make your nubbin juicy and wet.

Use your other hand to rub some honey on your nipples. Keep them hard Livvie. In and out, not too fast Livvie. Two more deep ones. Now pull them out and taste yourself. I know baby, it is so fucking sweet. I am getting longer, harder, and thicker imaging it. Two fingers in hard and deep Livvie now," he was panting, stroking himself.

"Fitz are you oozing yet. I wish I were there to lick your cream from the tip. I would run my tongue up and down those veins baby and suck the head just like you love it. I have on that plum lipstick you love Fitz. What is the order you love? Suck, bite, nip, and lick. Suck, bite, nip, and lick. And then bring on the hard suction. That's what you like right babe?" She was in full fantasy mode, with increased breathing and a fast heart rate.

"Yes I like it, I love the way you do me baby! Do you have your toy out? Lube it up, turn it on and put it in you. Let's sync this one babe. Are you almost there, I am?" He had said that through clinched teeth. He was imaging all the things he wanted to do to her and he couldn't keep still nor keep his hand from his dick! He was fully engaged in the fantasy. In his mind he was inside of her. Her legs were raised on his shoulders and he was watching himself pull almost all the way out of her then return in to the hilt.

"I'm just waiting for you babe," she cried. And she wanted to come now! The vibrator was new to their play but not new to her. It was another gift from Fitz. If she didn't know better she would have thought he had his JOHNSON cast and molded. The thing was almost an exact replica of the man himself.

"Ok then I'm in deep like you like it. Now bring it almost out right to the tip, legs up Liv. Keep the nipples in play darling. Are you moving your ass? Keep up with me Livvie, Jesus I am in so deep. And you feel so fucking good. Ahh you are sliding on it so good. Work it baby. Move your ass Olivia, Move Liiiiiiivve, Shit!

Meanwhile Livvie WAS WORKING IT, the vibrator, like it was the real thing. "Fitz it is so good, can I come now? Fitz I can't stop it. Oh God, Oh God, Fiiiiitzzzzzzzzzzz." She had upped the speed just as she was about to freefall. She screamed out loud. Only Fitz could make her scream out loud and shit he wasn't even in the room.

They both were spent and out of breath. Their orgasms had been intense but there was nothing like real fucking with Olivia Pope or Fitzgerald Grant, they both were thinking simultaneously. But it was all they had for now. His anger at Liv for keeping them apart was gone and he totally blamed Mellie for telling Liv shit that was in no way happening. But that was what she did, get under people's skin and manipulate them. Unfortunately Liv tried to play fair. You can't play fair with the devil!

Her body was sated for now. Fitz gave such good phone sex. She thought about his super powers and her honey pot did a double take. Would she never get enough of Fitzgerald Grant III? She didn't think she ever would.

He had never indulged in phone sex before Olivia. She had suggested it because she said his voice made her so hot. So after that first time when either of them couldn't wait for a stolen moment they just asked for it. Liv had never been shy about what she wanted sexually. All she had to do was ask!

"Liv are you okay? I loved it babe, but there's nothing like the real thing. When can I see you for real?"

" I loved it too Fitz, it was wonderful! I honestly don't know about a real life meet though. My gut is telling me we should not see each other right now. I have to get a handle on this thing, and I am far from that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Treegate

Mellie had found out about their rendezvous in the woods of Camp David and she was on a tear. She had come to him and given him an ultimatum. He was not to see Olivia Pope again or she would expose them. Yes that had been the thrust of the conversation. She actually believed she could threaten him. What she did not realize was that he did not give a rat's ass about what she cared about. He could walk out those White House doors today and never look back. If only he could have Olivia at his side he would have already been gone.

They had met in the forest, talked, and almost made love. Yes she had denied him there, but he had called him later declared she loved him and asked him to have phone sex with her. He loved her, what choice did he have? He had never been able to deny her anything. It was remarkable phone sex with Olivia. He was hard as a rock thinking about it right now. But he knew that the encounter in reality solved nothing. They were two people embroiled in an affair that were not moving forward. He believed with all his heart and soul she loved him, but she was afraid to take a giant step. She was young, headstrong, and afraid. It was a bad combination for what he wanted, which was to divorce his wife and start their life together.

Mellie had come into his office about thirty minutes ago and began her witches' tirade. "You took her hunting? You took your whore to Camp David? You traipsed with her through the woods to a secluded place where you hoped to fornicate with her? You would actually fuck her in broad daylight? You and that Olivia Pope are scum. You may not give a damn about yourself but I am still your wife, the First Lady of the United States of America. I will not allow you to humiliate me this way. Stop seeing her. Stop flaunting your affair with that whore in front of the Secret Service. I swear I will bring you down. I will ruin that bitch in this town. Do you understand me? STOP SEEING HER!

So one of his agents was a spy for Mellie? Of course he knew that. And with a degree of certainty he was sure it was Hal. He could have reassigned him months ago but he was not going to. He had wanted Mellie to know what he was doing. He had thought it would help her to see they had no future. He wanted her to know he would see Olivia any chance he got. He really did not care what was reported back to her. It had been unfair to Liv though, because it had intensified the hatred Mellie had for Olivia and him too. Well he was not going to live a lie in a pretend world for Mellie. He was not going to do it whether he and Olivia survived or not.

There he had said it. Early on he had seen a clear path for them, a divorce from Mellie and a marriage for them. He knew that they loved each other that was more than apparent but every time they got close there was something to set them back. And if he looked at the picture clearly someone was always running and it wasn't him. So what did that mean to him? Fool in love that he was, it meant he had to fight that much harder for them himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mellie had planted herself in front of his desk and apparently had no intentions of leaving until he said he would not see Olivia Pope again. Well she was going to be planted there like a tree for life, because he was never going to stop seeing her, ever. He loved her. She should just stop this farce and give him a divorce. They despised each other.

Once he had all but proven to himself that Mellie and his father had hoodwinked him, he gave up on any hope for the marriage. It had been built on a scaffolding of lies and deceit. He had decided to do penitence for his stupidity for lifetime. He had felt he deserved it for being such a fool. He had abided by all Mellie's demands. He stayed away from the marriage bed and her for years and years. It had not really bothered him not having sex with his wife. It didn't take him long to figure out that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. A man that was content to not have sex at all and just occasionally do himself rather than be with a real live human had lost his way. His wife had denied him and he didn't care. She had all but begged him to take a mistress, but he didn't. That was his father's game not his. He wouldn't be an adulterer. But then he met Olivia Pope.

So no way Mellie; he had broken a promise to himself in starting his affair with Olivia and he wouldn't give her up. He would see her anyway he could on any terms he could. He wasn't going to fight this battle today. He just wasn't going to. Was she still screaming? Well let her go on he was done.

He sat there giving her his "I could give two fucks what you are saying right now" look. He really was not going to do this today. Finally she realized he had toned her out and she shut her mouth. She went out of his office and slammed the door.

He closed his eyes and wondered how in the hell was he going to get out of this mess? He deserved some happiness. He had been miserable if the truth be told from the day he had married Mellie. He had found the woman of his dreams and somehow he intended to get her back and keep her. All the rest including the Presidency was meaningless!

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair. He and Olivia had phone sex just hours ago and yet he still craved her. Not so much sexually, he just wanted her with him. His phone was burning in his hands because he needed to talk to her. He needed to convince her to come back to him. If he called her she probably wouldn't answer the phone. It was almost midnight. He wanted to see her. They weren't over, Olivia had said so. She loved him. He was President of the United States of America and the leader of the free world. He wanted to see his woman and he was going to.

The President called Tom and told him he wanted Olivia Pope brought to him. He had told Tom to tell her she could come to him or he would come to her. What was the purpose of having power if you could not wield it? He was going to see Olivia and he was going to see her tonight. They were going to talk this thing out and get back on the right track. It was as simple as that.

Tom left the Oval and took a deep breath. He had come to admire the President despite learning of his affair with Olivia Pope. He had never seen a more unhappy man and once it became obvious he was in a failed marriage he understood why. The First Lady was as mean as a hornet. Not once in almost four years had he seen her show anything other than disdain for the President. But to be fair the President exhibited the same type of behavior towards the First Lady. Apparently it was a political marriage and it was a strained one.

He had seen the way the then presidential candidate looked at Ms. Pope on the campaign trail when he had first been assigned to Fitzgerald Grant. Of course every male with a libido looked at Olivia Pope and wanted to tag her. She was beautiful and sexy as hell. But she seemed to have an aura that said "don't try it, don't waste your time. I am not interested." And that attitude was for everyone including the Fitzgerald Grant. He and the other agents had privately joked about it. Presidential candidate Fitzgerald Grant became President Grant and he became his lead agent and he had thought that was that. Until the morning he sat in his office and viewed the footage.

The footage was a master's class in erotica. The President of the United States and Olivia Pope were lovers and what he had seen that morning if truth be told was the most provocative and sexy thing he had ever seen. And neither of the participants was never even fully undressed! Being the professional he was he had re-watched it because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This wasn't just gratuitous sex. They were making love. He knew the difference. The President obviously loved the woman and she loved him back. It was obvious in every element of the encounter.

As head agent it was his job to review tapes every forty-eight hours unless he had been apprised of any unusual activity, then the protocol elevated to a twenty-four hour scan. He had mulled over how to let the President know what he knew. He had no intention of letting this thing leave the White House. He was a seasoned White House agent and if you were not loyal to the Presidential administration living there you were not worth your salt.

The lives of the Presidential family were private. The American public got only what was approved for public consumption. The strategic tapings that occurred around the White House were not nefarious, they were installed to protect the President, his family, and issues that affect the country. There was no taping at all in the private residence. The West Wing however was different and therefore things were done differently. As far as he knew it had never come up, a Presidential sex tape that didn't involve the President and his current spouse. Tapes were viewed and archived according to relevancy. Those deemed extremely private were simply destroyed.

So two days after he had viewed the tape he had advised the President about it. He told him only he knew of the tape's existence and it would stay that way. However it was possible unless as head agent he went against protocol that at some point some other agent may have to preview tapes if he were ill or indisposed at some point. He wanted to make his position clear.

To the President's credit he was not shaken. He knew exactly what Tom had seen; after all he had been a very eager participant. The President acknowledged the tape without a bit of regret or shame. He simply said, "I love her Tom and it is complicated. I am President of the United States of America but I am also a man in love with a woman that is not my wife. My life is lived in a fish bowl. I reside in a loveless marriage that at the moment my wife refuses to end. I have an image that I am supposed to uphold. I am to be above reproach. I am the standard bearer for an entire nation but my love for Olivia Pope trumps it all."

"You have given me your word that my private life is safe with you and I believe you. I have no intention of giving Olivia up Tom. Stolen moments are all we have for now until Olivia will allow me to end the farce. She believes if I divorce Mellie my political career will end because of her. So this is where I am. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Tom. You are free to exercise your own conscience about this. But my next question to you Tom is "Where aren't there any cameras?"

His President, he smiled to himself, you either loved him or hated him. He actually admired and loved the guy. Tom knew his duty was above all else to protect the President, but didn't the man deserve some happiness? He had the hardest job on the planet. They were presently on a Presidential run on the grounds. He looked the President in the eyes and smiled. "Let's talk cameras Mr. President."

So now, present day, he had been given orders to bring Olivia Pope to the White House at one o'clock in the morning. He smiled to himself. Ms Pope would be spitting mad. She was feisty and she literally could make mince meat out of those that opposed her. But she loved the President it had shined brightly in her eyes for anyone to see, if you were so inclined to go there. So he the lead Secret Service Agent in the President of the United States of America's detail has been tasked to go get the President's woman! He smiled again and headed out to K Street.


End file.
